Orihalcon
Description Orihalcon is the most powerful forgeable material in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is described as "an ore of great power". Because it is an Artifact, it can be sold and later repurchased. It can be bought for 4000 coins and sold for 3000 coins. Locations In Golden Sun: The Lost Age Orihalcon can be obtained in the following areas: *A chest in Anemos Inner Sanctum *Mars Lighthouse *From an transfer-data event during the first departure from Contigo after The Reunion, assuming Isaac's party rescued Hammet from Dodonpa in Golden Sun. *A chest in Yampi Desert Cave *Rare drop from a Sky Dragon (drop rate increases four times when defeated by a Jupiter Djinn) Locations In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Orihalcon can be obtained in three chests: * Champa, Obaba's Storeroom B1F (entry through B2F requires Briggs' Key, then access B1F through usage of Thermal Psynergy) * Crossbone Isle, Level Three Lower Floor, northern chest * Crossbone Isle, Level Final Lower Floor, middle of room Also, Nightmares in the Otka Island labyrinth drop Orihalcon. Its drop rate is 1/256, which improves to 1/64 when a Venus Djinni deals the killing blow Forgeable Items ''The Lost Age 'Big Bang Gloves' *'Class': Glove *'Defense': 47 *'Power': Mars +40 *'Resist':'' none *'Buying Price': 10200 coins *'Selling Price': 7650 coins *'Forging Chance': 15%. Cosmos Shield *'Class': Shield *'Defense': 49 *'Power': none *'Resist':'' Venus +20, Mercury +20, Mars +20, Jupiter +20 *'Buying Price': 12200 coins *'Selling Price': 9150 coins *'Forging Chance': 15% 'Excalibur' *'Class': Long Sword *'Attack': 180 *'Unleash: Legend, which converts to Jupiter damage, adds 73 attack points, and may strike for 3 times the damage. *'''Buying Price: 29200 coins *'Selling Price': 21900 coins *'Forging Chance': 5%. Millenium Helm *'Class': Helm *'Defense': 48 *'Power': none *'Resist':'' none'' *'Effects' **'Maximum HP: +20 *'Buying Price': 11400 coins *'Selling Price': 8550 coins *'Forging Chance': 20% Nebula Wand *'Class': Staff *'Attack': 165 *'Unleash': Reverse Star, which converts to Mercury damage, adds 63 damage points, and may add 10% of the damage done to the user's own PP meter. *'Buying Price': 15200 coins *'Selling Price': 11400 coins *'Forging Chance': 10%. Stellar Axe *'Class': Axe *'Attack': 171 *'Unleash': Supernova, which converts to Jupiter damage, adds 63 attack points, and may stun the target. *'Buying Price': 19700 coins *'Selling Price': 14775 coins *'Forging Chance': 10%. Xylion Armor: Armor class: Defense +50: Attack +12. It is bought for 22500 coins and sold for 16875 coins. The chance of it being forged is 20%. *'Class': Armor *'Attack': 12 *'Defense': 50 *'Buying Price': 22500 coins *'Selling Price': 16875 coins *'Forging Chance': 20% '''''Dark Dawn Herculean Axe: Axe class: Attack +186: This axe is exclusive to Dark Dawn and it has four unleashes. Stone Justice is Venus type that lowers the target's agility. Barrage is a standard damage increase. Meltdown does area of effect damage and has a chance to lower the targets' defense. Olympus rage is a Mars type that has a chance to steal the soul of the target, instantly killing them. *'Class': Axe *'Attack': 186 *'Unleash': **''Stone Justice'','' Venus type that lowers the target's agility. **''Barrage, standard damage increase. **''Meltdown'', area effect damage plus a chance to lower the targets' defenses **''Olympus Rage'', Mars type attack that has a chance to steal the soul of the target, instantly killing them. *'Buying Price': ? coins *'Selling Price': ? coins *'Forging Chance': ?%. Analysis The Lost Age Because of the power of the equipment forged from it, Orihalcon is a desirable and practical item that many players seek multiple copies of. From it can be forged Excalibur, which is the second best weapon in the game because it can triple the user's damage output. On average, the Sol Blade will deal more damage than Excalibur, but only one Sol Blade can be acquired so multiple copies of Excalibur are desirable for the three remaining warrior-style Adepts. An Orihalcon can also yield the Cosmos Shield, which is the best hand-armor available because of its defense and resistance boosts. The 40-point Mars-power boost of the other hand-mounted armour, the Big Bang Gloves, is a great asset to any Adept using Mars-aligned abilities, and the Nebula Wand's PP restoration and Mercury-alignment make it arguably the best weapon for Mia to equip. The Millenium Helm and Xylion Armor are strong defensive items with big statistical buffs. Orihalcon's only item that is undesirable is the Stellar Axe, because though it is powerful in its own right, it is inferior in every way to Excalibur. Dark Dawn As before, Orihalcon is a desirable and practical item. However, various factors change the usefulness of the forged equipment. While useful, Excalibur is largely outclassed by the Levatine, due to changes to the Unleash system. On the other hand, they newly introduced Herculean Axe is one of the best weapons for Eoleo, who cannot equip Long Swords. Like before, the Big Bang Gloves are a great asset to any Adept using Mars-aligned abilities, but compete with the Cosmos Shield, which provides outstanding defensive buffs. Finally, the Xylion Armor gains a boost in usefulness, due to the Unleash system changes. The Samurai class series's Quick Strike has become the most reliable boost. Since Quick Strike's power is higher with greater Attack, the Xylion Armor's Attack boost is excellent for any Adept using Quick Strike. Cultural Allusions The material "Orichalcum" is a brass/gold-like metal mentioned in several ancient texts, such as Plato's account of the mythological civilization of Atlantis. RNG Method (Lost Age only) Here is the RNG method for how to get the Orihalcon. Orihalcon Dropped by Sky Dragons in Anemos Sanctum. Standard rules apply. Party Order: Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Piers Attack order: Sheba, Felix, Jenna, Piers Round 1 Felix casts Quake Sphere! Big Arrow: Sky Dragon Jenna casts Cycle Beam! Big Arrow: Sky Dragon Sheba casts Shine Plasma! Big Arrow: Other Enemy Piers casts Glacier! Big Arrow: Other Enemy Round 2 Felix casts Earthquake! Big Arrow: Sky Dragon Jenna casts Cycle Beam! Big Arrow: Sky Dragon Sheba unleashes Whorl! You felled Sky Dragon! Piers attacks other enemy! You felled other enemy! You got some Orihalcon. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies *